SHADOW
by taejungkim
Summary: Jeon Jungkook hanya Seorangan Pegawai biasa yang memiliki kesempatan untuk mewawancarai pria terpanas, terseksi, tertampan, ter dingin Se-seoul Yaitu itu Kim Taehyung. akankah itu keberuntungan atau kesialan ? Yang pasti Taehyung memiliki sisi gelap yang tidak bisa disentuh olehnya. VKOOK/TAEKOOK/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**SHADOW**

 **1 OF ?**

 **WARNING !**

 **THIS YAOI , BL , MATURE , BDSM , ANGST**

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

 **ENJOY READING !**

.

.

.

Aku mencoba membuang nafasku dengan perlahan , ini buruk sangat buruk jantung ku berdegup kencang seperti sedang melakukan lari marathon . aku berdiri dengan canggung di hadapan dua orang manusia di balik meja itu .

Aku berjalan dengan segala keberanian yang ku punya . Aku bahkan seperti mengecil di tempat ini .

Gambar 1

Tempat ini terlalu besar untuk orang seperti ku . gedung ini memiliki arsitektur yang indah dan rumit dimana hampir 90 persen terbuat dari kaca , tempat ini memiliki dua gedung yang saling terhubung. tempat ini terdiri dari 45 lantai. untuk semakin mempercantik nya di halaman gedung ini terdapat sebuah kolam yang memiliki 7 pancuran air yang akan mengeluarkan air setiap 5 menit sekali .

Dan disini lah aku berada di tempat orang – orang hebat itu berkeliaran dan aku dengan bodohnya hanya mampu berdiri memperhatikan mereka .

" ada yang bisa kami Bantu Mr ?"

Salah satu dari wanita itu berbicara dengan penuh sopan ke arah ku .

" aku Jeon Jungkook dari ELLE Magazine ingin bertemu dengan "

" apa anda sudah membuat janji ?"

" Ya "

" akan saya periksa terlebih dahulu "

Wanita itu kembali terfokus pada layar monitor di hadapan , memastikan apa aku benar sudah membuat janji atau belum

" anda sudah di tunggu oleh di ruangnya di lantai 35 "

Wanita itu menjelaskan dengan ramah kepada ku dan memberi sebuah kartu untuk akses ke ruangan .

" terima kasih "

Aku memberikan senyum ku dan terima kasih ku kepada wanita itu . wanita itu pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti ku .

" Senang membantu anda "

Aku segera menuju lift yang khusus untuk menuju ke ruang . Aku menempelkan kartu yang diberikan wanita tadi ke arah sebuah monitor kecil disana dan pintu lift tersebut terbuka dengan sendirinya , aku segera masuk ke dalam lift tersebut " Welcome to Jungkook " lift ini pun dapat mengeluarkan suaranya setelah pintu lift tertutup .

Tempat ini begitu hebat dengan segala keamanan yang mereka miliki , aku seperti bermimpi berada di tempat ini . aku kembali merasa gugup saat tahu aku akan bertemu dengan pemilik dari perusahan ini .

Kim Taehyung pria yang memiliki tubuh dan wajah seperti dewa yunani itu begitu menakutkan bagi ku . tatapan nya yang tajam itu mampu membuat orang yang berbicara dengan nya merasa terintimidasi . pria ini bahkan jarang menunjukan senyum kepada banyak orang . pria yang sudah teramat sukses di usianya yang menginjak 25 tahun . dia memiliki segala nya , kekayaan , ketampanan , kehormatan , kesempurnaan adalah miliknya , hanya satu hal yang belum dia miliki , _pasangan hidup ._

Ting

Lamunan ku buyar saat pintu lift itu terbuka menampilkan ruang yang sangat besar . di ruangan ini tidak ada satu pun orang yang dapat aku temui , tempat ini sunyi bahkan langkah kaki ku pun terdengan nyaring di bawah lantai putih marmer ini .

Aku meneguk saliva ku saat melihat sebuah pintu berdiri kokoh di hadapan ku , hanya pintu ini yang dapat aku temui dalam ruangan ini .

Aku mencoba memastikan barang-barang yang akan ku gunakan untuk mewawancarinya sudah lengkap . _wawancara ?_ Ya aku berdiri disini dengan segala kegugupan yang aku miliki hanya untuk mewawancarai pengusaha tersukses yang mampu menembus dan menguasai perdagangan eropa .

Perusahaan ku sudah berkali-kali mengirimkan proposal untuk mewawancarinya tapi itu sia – sia mereka selalu menolak dan mengatakan bahwa tidak mempunyai waktu kosong untuk melakukan wawancara ini . teman-teman ku sudah menyerah , mereka sudah mencobanya dan hasil tetap sama tidak mempunyai waktu untuk hal ini . dan disaat giliran ku yang mengirim proposal hanya menjelang tiga hari setelah aku mengirim nya mereka mengabari ku bahwa memiliki waktu untuk melakukan wawancara dengan ku .

Tentu saja kabar ini disambut dengan gembira oleh atasan dan teman-teman ku , mereka bahkan akan mengadakan pesta jika aku sudah selesai dan berhasil mewawancarainya dengan baik .

Aku kembali memfokuskan diriku pada pintu yang berada di hadapan ku . dengan sedikit gemetar aku menempelkan kartu yang ku gunakan tadi ke arah monitor kecil yang berada di dinding .

" Welcome to " sambutan suara mesin menyambutku di sertai terbukanya pintu tersebut . dengan perlahan aku melangkahkan kaki ku masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut .

Ruangan ini sangat besar bahkan 5 kali lebih luas dari ruangan atasan ku , ruangan ini terlihat begitu indah walau hanya di hiasi dengan warna putih , di tambah dengan pemandang di luar yang dapat di lihat langsung dari pintu masuk . dan di tengah – tengah ruangan itu terdapat sebuah meja serta kursi yang besar , meja itu terlihat sangat rapi memperindah pemandang disini dan di atas meja tersebut terpampang indah sebuah papan nama yang terbuat dari kaca dan bertinta emas .

" _**Kim Taehyung Direktur Kim Group "**_

" selamat datang Jungkook "

Aku tersentak saat seseorang memanggil ku , ini bukan suara mesin seperti yang tadi menyambutku ini suara seseorang , suara yang terdengar berat dan mampu menggetarkan tubuh ku .

Aku segera memutar tubuh ku ke arah pintu dan menemukan nya sedang bersandar di dinding dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada serta matanya nya yang mengarah kepada ku .

aku yang tidak bisa mengatasi keterkejutan ku menjatuhkan berkas- berkas yang ku bawa . aku sedikit panik saat dengan bodohnya aku menunjukan kecerobohan ku di hadapan nya . aku melirik sekilas ke arahnya yang masih menatapku dengan tajam .

 _" sial , kenapa dia melihat ku seperti itu "_ batin ku mengerangsaat tanpa sengaja tatapan ku bertemu dengan mata hitam gelapnya .

" perlu bantuan ku ?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban ku , Pria ini membantu ku mengumpulkan kertas-kertas yang ku jatuhkan .

 _" Jeon Jungkook kau sudah mempermalukan dirimu di hadapan nya "_ batin ku mengomeli kecerobohan ku yang tidak mengingat tempat .

Aku segera berdiri dan di ikutin olehnya saat semua barang-barang yang ku jatuhkan sudah tidak ada di lantai .

" maaf aku –"

Aku merutuki diriku yang kembali gugup di bawah tatapan nya , bahkan kata-kata yang tadi aku pikirkan menghilang entah kemana .

" tidak masalah aku bisa mengerti "

Aku menundukkan kepala ku saat Pria ini tersenyum tipis ke arah ku . bisakah seseorang membantu ku saat ini ?

" Kim Taehyung "

Aku tersentak saat dirinya mengulurkan tangan nya ke arah ku . _bodoh kau Jungkook seharusnya kau yang melakukan ini ._

" Jeon Jungkook "

Dengan cepat aku menyambut uluran tangan nya , entah ini hanya perasaan ku atau ini memang benar terjadi , Pria ini seperti sedang meremas tangan ku dengan pelan dan aku dapat merasakan getaran dari tangan nya seolah dia sedang menahan sesuatu .

" bisa kita mulai sekarang "

Aku tertunduk malu saat aku dengan bodohnya tak kunjung melepaskan tangannya dan seolah lupa dengan tujuan ku saat ini .

" Ya , Aku bisa melakukannya sekarang "

Sial ! suara ku terdengar gugup .

Dia mengajak ku untuk menduduki kursi yang berada disana . aku mencari tempat yang sedikit jauh dari nya dan sialnya itu membuat ku bertatapan langsung dengan nya .

" apa kah anda siap ?"

" aku selalu siap untuk mu "

Sial ! dia menjawab ku dengan suara beratnya yang begitu menggoda ku , bahkan dia menangkup wajah tampannya dengan kedua tangan nya . Oh tuhan aku ingin menjadi kedua tangan itu . 

_" Jeon Jungkook apa yang kau pikiran , Cepat selesai kan tugas mu dan segera keluar dari sini "_ batin ku kembali memberontak saat pikiran ku melayang kemana – mana .

Aku mencoba memfokuskan diriku pada pertanyaan yang sudah aku siapkan dari kemarin .

" bagaimana tentang anda ?"

Dengan keberanian yang ku punya aku mencoba melihat nya dan dia masih terus memperhatikan ku .

" apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentang ku ?"

" semuanya "

" kau akan kecewa jika aku menceritakan segalanya tentang ku "

Aku mengerutkan kening ku saat suara nya berubah sedih . _ada apa dengan nya ?_

" baiklah aku akan mengganti pertanyaan ku , apa tujuan mu dalam karier sebagai seorang pengusaha sukses ?" aku mencoba untuk ganti pertanyaan ku .

" aku hanya ingin menjadi orang yang dapat memberi contoh orang-orang di Negara ku yang tidak seberuntung diriku dengan menjadi seseorang yang mampu melakukan apa saja dan menjadikan diriku sebagai motivasi mereka untuk menjadi bukti kesuksesan ku "

" Bukankah itu terlihat bahwa kau sangat sombong ?'

" Apakah aku terlihat sombong dimata mu "

Aku menghentikan kegiatan ku yang mencatat jawaban yang dia berikan kepada ku , aku mengangkat kepala ku dan menatap nya .

" Menurut ku semua orang yang kaya seperti itu "

Dia mengerutkan dahinya seperti tidak suka dengan jawaban ku . apakah dia akan marah pada ku ?

" tidak semua orang kaya seperti itu "nada suara terdengar tegas .

" Mungkin , tapi aku tidak bisa menilai mu apakah kau sombong atau tidak , aku tidak terlalu mengenal mu lebih jauh ?" aku moncoba memberi penilaiku terhadapan orang – orang sukses .

" Kalau begitu cobalah untuk mengenal ku lebih dalam Jungkook "

Pulpen ku terjatuh mendengar apa yang baru saja dia katakan , aku terpaku saat melihat sorot matanya yang berkata serius kepada ku .

" Aku tidak ingin mengenal mu terlalu jauh "

Aku menundukkan kepala ku setelah mengatakan itu , Ekspresi wajah mengerang walau hanya sebentar , aku dapat melihat kemarahan di sorot mata nya yang gelap itu .

" Kau hanya belum mencobanya "

Dia mencoba tersenyum ke arah ku walaupun itu tidak mampu menghilangkan sorot kemarahan dari matanya . dia berjalan mendekatiku dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping ku , jantung ku hampir saja melompat dari tempatnya saat dia berada di samping ku , bahu ku dan bahunya bahkan dapat bersentuhan dengan jarak sedekat ini , aroma parfum nya bahkan dapat aku rasakan , baunya sangat menenangkan . _apakah seperti ini aroma parfum mahal ?_

" bagaimana jika aku yang mengenalmu lebih jauh Jungkook "

Tubuh ku bergetar begitu dia berbisik tepat di telinga ku . aku mencekram celana jins yang aku pakai untuk mengalihan diri ku dari nya . aku merasakan hormone dalam tubuh ku memuncah saat dia berbisik di telinga ku . aku mencoba melawan hasrat ku yang tergoda pada pria ini . aku sedikit menggeser tubuh ku agar sedikit menjauh dari nya dan dia memberikan tatapan tidak suka nya kepada ku .

" itu tidak perlu "

" apa yang membuat mu mengatakan ini tidak perlu ?"

" aku bukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk mu "aku mencoba menberikan pengertian untuk nya bahwa aku tak cukup menarik untuk nya .

" kau bahkan lebih menarik dari yang ku harapkan "

Dia megatakan hal itu tanpa berpikir sedikit pun , dia berbicara dengan tegas menyatakan bahwa aku lebih menarik dari perkiraan ku . aku dapat mendengar suaranya yang seperti memujaku , suara nya yang berat yang mampu mengantarkan rasa panas yang mendalam untuk diri ku .

" apa kah anda menyukai pertualangan ?'

Dia terlihat tidak suka saat aku mengganti topic pembicarannya saat ini , tapi dia tetap menjawab pertanyaan ku .

" aku sangat suka berpetualangan aku selalu berpetualangan setiap hari , apalagi dengan sesuatu yang baru , yang mampu membuat ku tertarik dan ingin selalu mengeksplor nya " Jungkook mencoba membiarkan tatapan liar dari Taehyung yang mengarah untuk nya .

" Jika setiap Hari merupakan pertualangan untuk mu , tidakkah kau berfikir hidup mu sangat menengangkan ?"

" karena aku seorang petualang dan menyukai hal yang baru , aku akan dengan senang hati melewati nya . bahkan untuk rintangan terburuk pun akan aku lalui "

Tatapan mata nya berubah sensual saat mengatakan hal itu , tatapan nya yang seperti itu mampu menyedot ku untuk memasuki hal yang menarik bersama nya .

" Kapan anda akan menikah ? umur anda sudah terlihat cukup untuk menikah di tambah dengan kehidupan anda yang mapan " Senyumnya mereka setelah mendengar pertanyaan ku kali ini .

" dulu aku tidak berfikir untuk menikah bahkan bagiku menikah bukan prioritas yang aku pentingkan , tapi saat aku bertemu dengan mu aku akan berfikir kembali untuk menikah "

Sial ! dia selalu membuat pipi ku memerah hanya karna ucapan nya .

" kenapa anda tidak pernah terlihat bersama seseorang yang special di suatu acara ? apakah anda belum memiliki kekasih ? atau tak Ingin memperlihatkan nya kepada public ? "

" aku belum pernah bersama seseorang yang special , aku belum memilikinya tapi akan segera memiliki nya , akan ku pastikan itu "jiwa dalam diriku mendesah kecewa saat mengetahui bahwa dia sudap memiliki seseorang yang special untuk nya . _sadarlah Jeon Jungkook kau tidak berarti apa-apa untuk nya yang sempurna itu ._

" Benarkah ? kapan anda bersama seseorang itu ? "

" disini dan seseorang itu kau "

Kali ini Aku tidak dapat menahan rona merah yang mengambil alih pipi ku . perkataan nya mampu membuat batin ku meloncat senang .

" kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk masuk ke Perusahaan ku ? bukankah kau mengambil jurusan management business , kau juga mendapat gelam cum laude bukan ? "

" bagaimana kau tahu tentang ku ?" Aku mengerutkan dahi ku melihat dirinya yang terlihat gugup walau hanya sebentar dan kembali lagi dengan wajah datar .

" bukan kah ELLE Magazine hanya menerima lulusan terbaik "

" benarkah ? aku tidak tahu akan hal itu "

" kau hanya terlalu focus kepada dunia mu saja " Aku membenarkan ucapan nya . aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan dunia ku , di tempat ku bekerja pun tidak banyak yang mengetahui hanya orang yang berada satu tim dengan ku yang mengenal ku .

" jadi kenapa kau tidak mencoba masuk ke perusahaan ku "

Dia semakin menatap ku menanti jawaban ku akan hal itu . aku menghembuskan nafas ku mengurangi rasa gugup ku . aku mengerut bingung sudah berapa kali aku menghembuskan nafas ku hari ini ?

" aku tidak berfikir untuk mencoba kemari "

" Kenapa ?" Aku menegak tubuh ku saat suaranya berubah tegas dan menuntut ku .

" aku merasa tidak cukup baik dan pantas disini "

Dia mengerutkan dahi nya begitu mendengar jawaban ku . dia mengamati ku dari ujung rambut ku hingga ujung kaki ku . aku merapatkan kedua kaki untuk menghidari rasa takut dari tatapan nya .

" kau bahkan lebih pantas berada disini Jungkook , apa kau ingin bekerja disini ? aku akan langsung menerima mu "

Aku terdiam heran mendengar ucapannya semudah itu dia menerima karyawan disini ? dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pengalaman ku .

" tidak , terima kasih atas tawaran nya , aku sudah terlalu nyaman di tempat ku saat ini dan aku menikmatinya " Aku mencoba tersenyum ke arahnya menunjukkan bahwa aku lebih menyukai pekerjaan ku saat ini .

" kau hanya belum mencoba "

" dan aku tidak berniat untuk mencoba nya "

Dia menatap ku kembali dan kali ini dengan berani aku membalas menatapnya , menghilangkan rasa takut dan gugup ku kepada nya . dia tersenyum tipis ke arah ku .

" aku mengerti "

Aku mencoba melihat jam yang melingkar di lengan ku , sudah satu nya berlalu dan -sudah saatnya aku mengakhirnya . aku merapikan barang- barang ku .

Aku segera bangun dari tempat duduk ku di ikuti oleh nya . aku segera mengulurkan tangan sebelum dia melakukan nya lebih dulu .

" terima kasih atas waktu mu , senang bertemu dengan mu "

" sama-sama aku juga sangat senang bertemu dengan mu "

" besok akan diadakan pemotretan untuk mu , kami akan mengambil gambarmu untuk menjadi cover untuk majalah kita bulan ini "

"ah aku hampir melupakan hal itu "

Dia menghembuskan napasnya dan mengambil sebuah kertas di atas meja nya . dia menyerahkan kertas tersebut ke arah ku . oh sepertinya ini kartu nama nya .

" ini kartu nama ku , jika ada suatu hal yang penting yang ingin kau sampaikan kau bisa menghubungi ku "

Dengan segera aku mengambil kartu nama nya dan menyimpan dengan baik .

" sekali lagi terima kasih atas waktu anda "

" aku sangat senang membantu anda "

Dia mengantar ku menuju lift yang berada tepat di hadapan ruangnya . suasana seperti ini membuat ku canggung .

Aku menempelkan kembali kartu yang ku gunakan tadi dan pintu lift itu terbuka . aku segera masuk ke dalam ruang itu . tapi sebuah tangan menahan ku , tangan yang memberikan rasa hangat itu menggenggam tangan ku , aku memutar tubuh dan berhadapan langsung dengan nya . jarak kami terlalu dekat sangat dekat dadaku bahkan bersentuhan dengan nya .

" laters baby "

Dan sebuah kecupan mendarat di sudut bibir ku .

.

.

.

T.B.C

Huyy aku datang membawa FF baru kkk temanya emang agak ke fifty fifty an gitu tapi beda kok kkkkk.. ditunggu ya nextnyaaa


	2. Chapter 2

**SHADOW**

 **2 OF ?**

 **WARNING !**

 **THIS YAOI , BL , MATURE , BDSM , ANGST**

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

 **ENJOY READING !**

.

.

.

 _ **ELLE Magazine office , seoul**_

Aku tahu pesona nya begitu kuat . dia mampu membuat seisi kantor ku sibuk hanya untuk menyambut kedatangan nya. alam bawah sadar ku mengejek ku yang berharap bahwa dia akan datang hanya untuk menemuiku .

Aku kembali mendudukkan diri ku di meja kerja ku. aku menggunakan earphone ku agar tidak mendengar keributan yang terjadi. aku mencoba memfokuskan diriku kepada pekerjaan ku, ini lebih baik daripada aku ikut menyambut kedatangan nya .

Aku dapat melihat beberapa orang berlarian untuk keluar. _apa kah dia sudah datang ?_

sebagian dari diriku ingin berlari ke arah nya dan meyambut kedatangannya tapi tidak aku tak ingin terjerat oleh tatapan tajamnya, aku tak ingin merasakan tubuh ku bergetar jika melihat nya.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku keseluruh ruang tempat ku berada, Sepi. aku menghembuskan nafasku dan memilih melanjutkan pekerjaanku yang tertunda.

Aku terlalu larut dengan pekerjaan ku saat ini, aku merasa seperti ada yang memperhatikan ku tapi itu tak mampu mengalihkan ku dari pekerjaan ku. aku merasakan seseorang menarik earphone dari telinga ku. aku hampir menjerit karna kesal sebelum melihat siapa pelaku nya.

Mata ku membulat melihat dirinya berdiri di samping ku dengan angkuhnya.

" Kenapa kau tidak berada di luar untuk menyambut ku ?" aku segera berdiri saat nada dingin keluar dari bibir tipisnya. aku merasakan kaki ku gemetar saat dia menatap ku dengan tajam.

Aku dapat melihat seluruh rekan kerja ku bahkan semua orang yang bekerja di gedung ini sedang melihat ke arah ku. aku menelan saliva ku dengan susah dan menatap orang yang membuat keributan itu.

" aku –" aku kembali kehilangan kata-kata saat ini . dia terlihat mengintimidasiku saat ini.

" bukankah aku mengatakan pada mu sampai jumpa bukan selamat tinggal " otak ku terlalu lambat untuk memproses apa yang baru saja di katakan oleh nya .

" ikut aku " dia menarik ku untuk keluar dari ruang ku. aku mencoba menarik tangan ku yang berada di genggaman tangan nya.

" aku masih mempunyai banyak pekerjaan " dia menghentikan langkah nya begitu mendengar ucapan ku. dia memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah ku .

" aku tidak ingin melakukan pemotretan ini jika kau tidak ikut dengan ku " aku menjerit tertahan mendengar ucapan nya. oh tidak dia sedang menunjukkan kekuasaannya saat ini.

" aku tak ingin melakukan pemotretan ini kalo tidak ikut bersama ku " dia melipat kedua tangan nya di dadanya dan terus menatap ku dengan tajam . aku menghembuskan nafasku dengan sulit saat melihat yang menyuruh ku mengikutinya dengan tatapan nya .

.

.

.

Disini lah aku berdiri , di sudut ruangan memperhatikkan nya yang di temani dengan cahaya blitz yang menyakitkan. aku mengalihkan pandangan ku ke arah lain begitu dia menatap ku .

"Mr .Kim bisakah kau sedikit tersenyum ?" mencoba memberikan arahan padanya , dia mengerutkan keningnya merasa tidak suka.

mendekatiku , dia menyuruh ku untuk mengarahkan untuk tersenyum .

" bisakah kau sedikit tersenyum ? kami akan mengambil gambarmu untuk cover majalah kami " aku meneguk saliva ku melihat tatapan tajam nya , dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kesal dan mencoba tersenyum ke arah camera .

" aku melakukan ini untuk mu "

Seluruh orang yang berada disini sontak menatap ku , aku hanya mampu menundukkan kepala ku menahan rasa malu ku saat ini . dada ku berdetak dengan kencang nya seseorang dalam diriku mencemooh tingkah laku ku saat ini .

.

.

.

Aku menatap dari jendela kaca diruangan kantor ku , di begitu indah , bagaikan dewa yunani yang turun di hadapan ku , dia bagaikan magnet yang mampu menarik seluruh orang untuk Melihat nya , dia bagaikan sebuah pisau yang mampu menusuk seseorang dengan tatapannya , dan dia terlalu jauh untuk ku miliki .

" dia begitu indah bukan ?" aku mengalihkan pandangan ku kearah samping kanan ku . dan menemukan Jin sahabat ku sedang berdiri di samping dan mengamati mobil Pria itu yang perlahan meninggalkan pelataran kantorku .

" Ya " aku mencoba menutupi kegugupan ku saat mengatakan hal itu .

"dan kau menyukai nya ?" aku membulatkkan mataku mendegar apa yang dia katakan .

"tidak , aku hanya ,, " Sial! Aku kehilangan kata-kata ku saat ini

"Hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa itu benar " Sial! Dia mengejek ku saat ini dan kurasa wahjah ku memanas mendengar hal itu .

"Jungkook " aku menatapnya dengan bingung saat nada bicara berubah serius .

" berhati-hatilah dengan nya , perasaan ku mengatakan ada sesuatu darinya yang tidak kita ketahui dan di sembunyikan olehnya dan itu bukan sesuatu yang baik "

aku tak mengerti apa yang di maksud ucapan Jin , tapi jantung ku berdetak kencang saat Jin mengatakan hal itu , seperti ada perasaan takut yang menghigapi diriku .

.

.

.

Sial ! saat ini aku terjebak di antara kumpulan manusia-manusia yang menggerakkan tubuhnya , lampu yang berwarna-warni yang semakin membuat ku pusing melihatnya . seluruh karyawan di kantor ku sedang merayakan keberhasilan mereka atas pemotretan seorang Kim Taehyung .

Aku mendudukan diri ku dengan kasar disamping sahabat ku . Jung Hoseok seorang photographer yang tadi memotret seorang Kim Taehyung. dia mengerutkan dahi nya bingung melihat wajah murung ku .

" hey ada apa dengan mu ? ini pesta mu , untuk keberhasilan mu menaklukkan seorang Kim Taehyung " aku hanya dengus kasar menanggapi ucapan nya . aku mengambil sebuah minuman berwarna pucat di atas meja dan meminumnya hanya sekali tenggak .

" hey bukan seperti itu cara nya kau bisa mabuk jika meminumnya seperti itu " Hoseok menarik gelas yang berada di genggaman ku dan mengisinya kembali .

" persetan dengan hal itu , saat ini yang ku inginkan hanya itu " aku kembali merampas gelas yang berada di tangan Hoseok dan menenggaknya sekali lagi .

" Calm dawn baby , apakah seorang Kim Taehyung mampu membuat mu menjadi kelinci nakal ?" aku memberikan lirikan tajam ku kepada nya dan di balas oleh kekehan darinya .

Baru saja aku berniat membalas perkataan nya , deringan di ponsel ku menghalanginya . aku mengerutkan dahi melihat siapa yang menghubungi _Kim Taehyung Calling …_

Ada perlu apa dia menghubungi , dengan ragu aku mengangkat panggilan nya di deringan kedua .

" Yeoboseo "

"Jungkook " aku menahan nafas ku mendengar suara beratnya yang mengalun di telinga ku .

" N-ne " Sial! Suara terdengar gugup saat ini .

" dimana kau ?" aku mengerutkan kening saat mendapati nada suaranya berubah menjadi marah . _ada apa dengan nya ?_

" jawab pertanyaan ku dimana kau ?" Oh tidak dia berubah kembali menjadi Pria formal yang menyebalkan .

" apa peduli mu ?" Oh Seperti nya minuman itu memberikan efek yang baik untuk ku sehingga mampu untuk melawan nya .

" sekali lagi aku bertanya dimana kau JUNGKOOK " ini gawat suaranya berubah menjadi sedikit membentakku seperti nya dia tidak suka di lawan . aku membasahi bibirku menghilangkan rasa gugup dan takut yang menghinggapi ku secara tiba-tiba .

" aku ada di sebuah club "

' apa yang kau lakukan disana " suara nya masih terdengar marah saat ini .

" kantor ku merayakan kesukseskan mereka atas dirimu "

" dan kau mabuk ?"

"tidak "

" Jeon Jungkook " oh tidak dia kembali marah saat ini .

" aku hanya meminum 2 gelas kecil wine "

" dimana ?"

" apa?" aku mengerut kesal mendengar pertanyaan nya yang tidak jelas itu .

" dimana club itu ?"

" di gangnam "

" apa nama tempatnya "

" Octagon "

" jangan pergi sebelum aku datang , aku akan segera kesana " sial! dia memutuskan sambungan telepon nya . Ya tuhan apa kah dia benar-benar akan kesini .

.

.

.

Aku melihatnya yang melangkah dengan indah dan matanya yang menelusur mencari seseorang , pandangan kami bertemu dan dengan cepat dia melangkah ke arah ku . dia mengabaikan tatapan tatapan nakal orang – orang disini dan memberikan wajah dingin nya ke arah mereka . boleh kan aku berharap , bahwa pria itu adalah milik ku .

Dia berdiri tepat dihadapan ku dan memberikan senyum tipisnya ke arah ku . aku merasa pipi memerah melihat nya .

" apakah acara masih lama ?" aku mengangkat daguku untuk menatap nya .

" entahlah , aku tidak tahu " dia mengerutkan dahi nya , rahang nya mengeras menandakan dia sedang marah saat ini . apa aku melakukan kesalahan lagi sehingga membuat nya marah .

" berapa banyak kau minum "

" aku hanya minum 2 gelas kecil "

" kau berbohong pada ku "

" tidak . aku berkata serius "

" kalau begitu aku akan membuktikan nya "

" baik-"

ucapan ku terpotong saat dengan cepat nya dia menyambar tengkuk ku dan menempelkan bibirnya dia atas bibir ku . ini gila kaki ku melemas saat dengan ahlinya dia memasukan lidah nya ke dalam mulut ku , menjelajahi rongga-rongga yang ada dalam mulut ku . aku mendesah saat tangan nya dengan nakal meremas pinggang ku . Oh tuhan aku sudah jatuh dalam pesona seorang Kim Taehyung ..

T.B.C

.

.

.

P.S :

FF INI PERNAH KU POST DENGAN COUPLE LAIN YAITU KAIHUN DAN WONKYU JADI YANG PERNAH BACA DI SHIPPER ITU, ITU PUNYA KU YA.

Dan Maaf untuk typo yang selalu melanda ff ku, karna aku hanya manusia biasa yang berteman baik dengan typo kkk.

.

.

.

 _Stephiie Lee_


	3. Chapter 3

**SHADOW**

 **2 OF ?**

 **WARNING !**

 **THIS YAOI , BL , MATURE , BDSM , ANGST**

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

 **ENJOY READING !**

.

.

.

Aku mendudukan kepalaku melihat kedua tangan ku yang berada di atas kedua paha ku. Aku tak mempunyai nyali sedikit pun untuk menegakkan kepala ku dan menatap orang – orang yang berstatus teman kerja ku yang sedang mendudukan diri mereka di hadapan ku. suasana mendadak hening saat seseorang yang duduk di samping ku datang. Aku semakin menundukkan kepala ku saat merasa kedua buah belah pipi ku memanas mengingat apa yang dilakukan nya tadi terhadapku.

Ciuman itu masih begitu terasa di bibir ku , terlalu mununtut , dalam dan … liar.

Aku mencoba melihat rekan teman ku dari ujung ekor mata ku. Mereka semua menatap ku seolah bertanya kenapa orang ini ada disini. Aku meneguk saliva ku saat saat mereka menyuruh ku untuk memecahkan keheningan ini .

" Apa aku mengganggu acara kalian ?" suara itu terdengar kembali begitu berat begitu dalam dan begitu menuntut sekujur tubuh ku bergetar saat mendengar suara itu.

" ah tidak kami hanya terkejut ada kedatang anda secara tiba-tiba , maaf kami tidak menyambut ke datangan anda " suara bergetar saat menjawab ucapannya.

" Tidak perlu menyambutku , aku hanya ingin datang menemui disini" pipi ku memerah dengan sendirinya saat mendengar ucapannya . seseorang dalam diriku mencemooh kelakuan yang memalukan ini.

"ah kalo begitu silakan berbicara berdua dengan , kami akan memberi memberi ruang untuk kalian "

" tidak perlu , aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu kepadanya, aku akan segera pulang saat ini masih banyak hal yang harus aku kerjakan" dia beranjak dari samping ku dan menarik ku untuk berdiri mengikutinya .

" aku akan pulang , jangan minum terlalu banyak hingga kau mabuk , jika ada sesuatu segera hubungi aku , jangan diri mu baik baik , laters baby " dia memberikan kecupan disudut bibir ku lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat ini.

.

.

.

 _ **3 Month later**_

Semua masih tetap sama seperti dulu, semua yang disini pun masih menganggapku kekasih seorang Kim Taehyung sejak kejadian itu semua tidak berubah , hanya saja diri nya yang berubah. dia menghilang sejak kejadian di club saat itu, tidak ada kabar satupun tentang dia . dia bahkan tak mengabari ku sama sekali .

 _Memangnya siapa kau ? sehingga harus dihubunginya ? dia tak menganggapmu , dia hanya merasa kasian dengan mu , kau saja yang terlalu membawa perasaanmu itu , dia tak mungkin menyukai dirimu yang tak menarik itu._ seseorang dalam diri ku berbicara kembali mencibir tingkah laku ku yang berharap terlalu banyak atas kelakuannya tapi ciuman itu?

 _Dia sudah sering melakukan nya dengan yang lain dan kau hanya salah satu orang yang beruntung mendapatkan ciumannya._ sosok itu berbicara lagi perkataannya yang satu mampu memupuskan semua harapan ku . itu benar dirinya hanya salah satu orang yang beruntung mendapat sebuah ciuman dari seorang Kim Taehyung.

" Jungkook Jungkook ! " Lamunan ku buyar saat melihat Jin berlarian menghampiriku .

" Jungkook Cepat ke ruang Photografer sekarang ! " nafas Jin terdengar memburu saat mengatakan hal itu.

" Ada apa disana?"

" Kim Taehyung sedang disana "

.

.

.

Aku mengamatinya yang sedang berbicara serius dengan , terlihat kerutan di dahinya saat mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu kepada nya . Tubuh ku melemas melihatnya, dia begitu tampan begitu mempesona segala aspek dalam dirinya terlihat sempurna .

" Aku tidak ingin selain Jeon Jungkook " samar – samar aku mendengar suara beratnya yang mengalun indah di kedua telinga ku . dia menginginkan ku ?

" Aku tidak akan melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah ini jika bukan Jeon Jungkook yang mendampingiku "

" Tapi , adalah seorang laki-laki kita tidak bisa untuk membuatnya bedampingan dengan anda dalam edisi majalah kali ini "

" dan aku tidak peduli akan hal itu " suaranya terdengar tegas menandakan dirinya tak ingin di bantah kembali membuat menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat .

terdiam sejenak dan melihat ke arah diri ku berdiri . semua mata terfokus pada diri ku saat ini hanya karna seorang pria kaya mempesona yang terlihat begitu menginginkan ku .

Ayolah Jeon Jungkook dia tak menginginkan mu dia hanya berniat mempermainkan mu batin ku bergejolak saat sosok dalam diri ku datang lagi dan berkata dengan kata yang sama , kata yang membuat ku tak pantas untuk dirinya yangt terlihat begitu sempurna itu.

Dadaku bergemuruh saat dia berjalan menghampiri ku , setiap langkah nya memberikan sebuah rangsangan yang begitu kuat di dada ku . perut ku bergejolak seolah sekumpulan kupu-kupu memaksa keluar dari dalam sana .

Dirinya berdiri tepat dihadapan ku dengan senyum tipis yang terpantri dengan indahnya di bibirnya , dirinya begitu berbeda saat berhadapan dengan ku tidak seperti saat dia berhadapan dengan tadi dan kenyataan itu membuat darah ku berdesir dengan cepat dan menimbulan rona merah di kedua belah pipi ku .

" Maukah kau berdiri di samping ku menjadi pasangan ku di depan blizt blizt yang menyakitkan itu ?" suaranya begitu indah membuat segala expetasi ku melampung keluar dengan jutaan rasa senang . diriku mungkin bodoh menganggap ucapan seperti ajakan melamar ku . akal sehat ku se akan hilang dengan perkataan yang meluncur dari dirinya .

" dan kau tahu bahwa aku tak menerima penolakan bukan ?"

.

.

.

Dan disini lah aku, menatap diri ku di sebuah cermin besar . aku terlihat begitu berbeda dengan pakaian ini _._ _tentu saja kau seorang laki-laki dan kau mengenakan dress perempuan ._

aku terlihat sempurna saat ini, sebuah rambut palsu berwarna hitam bertengker dengan indahnya di kepala ku , jangan lupakan long dress berwarna merah yang sangat kontras dengan kulitku , dengan bagian belakang yang terbuka menampilkan punggung ku . wajahku di hiasi make-up tipis dengan tambahan sebuah lipstic berwarna peach yang telihat begitu indah di bibir ku .

" Jungkook semua sudah siap kau cepat kesana " Seseorang datang menghancurkan kekaguman diriku sendiri . Aku segera beranjak keluar setelah memastikan bahwa diriku cukup terlihat sempurna untuk berdampingan dengan nya .

Langkah ku terasa berat saat semua orang yang berada dalam ruang ini menatap ku penuh minat . aku melihat ke arahnya yang sedang menatap ku dengan penuh minat ?

Dia berjalan menghampiri ku dan memberikan senyum terbaik yang dia miliki mengantarkan jutaan getaran di sekujur tubuh ku. Tangannya menarik ku mendekap ke arah nya .

"aku tidak sabar menarik mu ke dalam kamarku saat ini kookiie"

.

.

.

.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

**SHADOW**

 **4 OF ?**

 **WARNING !**

 **THIS YAOI , BL , MATURE , BDSM , ANGST**

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

 **ENJOY READING !**

.

.

.

"aku tidak sabar menarik mu ke dalam kamarku saat ini kookiie"

Jantung berdetak dengan kencang seolah memompa darah ku dengan kuat, _dia tertarik dengan ku_ batin ku tersenyum menyadari bahwa dia menginginkan ku, bahwa bukan hanya aku yang menginginkannya.

 _Karna kau jalang_ teriakkan seseorang didalam batin ku menghancurkan semuanya, menghancurkan semua harapan ku padanya, menghancurkan semua keinginan ku untuk memilikinya.

 _Dia tertarik dengan mu karna kau jalang, kau sama dengan pelacur yang lain, yang hanya dia butuhkan untuk menjadi budaknya_ sosok itu kembali berteriak menyadarkan ku bahwa aku hanya budak sex dari Kim Taehyung.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" sentuhan lembut tangan Taehyung menyadarkan keberadaan ku saat ini. Sosok itu menatap ku cemas dengan mata segelap malam miliknya. Mataku mengamati sekilas suasana yang terjadi saat ini dan aku hanya mampu menghembuskan napas berat ku saat menyadari begitu banyak pandangan menusuk yang ter arah kepadaku.

"tidak ada, aku tidak memikirkan apapun" matanya menyelidik merasa tidak puas akan jawaban ku.

'aku bersungguh-sungguh aku tidak memikirkan apapun -"

"Taehyung"

"apa?" aku tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya yang memotong ucapan ku

"panggil aku Taehyung, Jungkookiie" suaranya yang terdengar rendah dan berat itu mampu menghilangkan sesuatu yang menggejolak didada ku, aku tidak tahu kenapa nama ku terasa begitu indah saat di ucapkan olehnya, seperti alunan instrument di geraja yang menenangkan.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa memanggil anda seperti itu, " tatapan itu begitu tajam dan rahangnya terlihat mengeras tidak menerima bahwa aku menolak kemauannya.

"Hanya di saat seperti ini kau memanggil ku tapi saat hanya ada kau dan aku itu tidak berlaku, kau hanya harus memanggil ku Taehyung dan kau tidak berhak menolak, kau tahu bukan aku benci penolakan" napas ku tercekat dipangkal tenggorokkan ku saat salah satu sudut bibirnya ter angkat menampilkan senyum separuh yang mempersona.

" pemotretan sudah siap" ucapan salah satu kru disana tidak mampu membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajahku.

"Ya, aku akan segera kesana" dan setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, tangan nya dengan lembut meraih tangan ku, menautkan jari-jari kami dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Dirinya membimbingku dengan perlahan mengabaikan jutaan tatapan iri yang mengeliling kami.

 _Bolehkah aku berharap, bahwa hanya aku satu-satunya orang yang diperlakukan dengan begitu lembut olehnya_

Tubuhku tersentak saat tangannya merengkuh pinggang ku mencengkramnya dengan erat dan menghapus jarak di antara kami.

"apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya? Kau terliha begitu tidak tenang" nada suaranya terdengar jelas begitu mengkhawatirkan ku.

"jika kau berpikir aku sering melakukan hal ini dengan yang lain buang pikiran tersebut, karna hanya kau yang mendapatkan perlakuan ini dariku" dia mengatakan hal tersebut dengan menyatuhkan kedua kening kami, menghiraukan hidung kami yang bersentuhan dan menghiraukan semua orang di dalam ruang ini.

Kilatan lampu yang menyakitkan menyadarkan ku, bahwa kami sedang melakukan pemotretan dengan posisi seperti ini. Aku dapat melihat Hoseok begitu sibuk menggerakan kakinya agar mendapat hasil gambar yang baik.

"kenapa?" suara ku terdengar seperti cicitan burung yang terjepit membuat nya mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan ku.

"karna kau …." Jantung ku berdetak dengan kencang menanti kelajutan dari ucapannya.

"mempesona dan kau adalah masa depan ku, jadi bagaimana mungkin aku memperlakukan masa depan ku dengan buruk" ucapan yang di sertain dengan senyum yang penuh diseluruh bibirnya membuat jutaan kupu-kupu yang terperangka diperut ku keluar dengan bebasnya membawa jutaan rasa gelisah ku akan dirinya.

.

.

.

"kau berpacaran dengan nya?" aku menghembuskan napas ku dengan berat mendengar pertanyaan yang sama terlontak kembali dari mulut seorang Jung Hoseok.

"harus berapa kali aku berkata padamu, aku tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya" sudut mata Hoseok tertarik hingga menimbulkan tatapan menyelidik dan tidak percaya akan ucapan Jungkook

"kau sedang tidak berbohong padaku kan?" aku kembali menghembuskan napasku dan menatap ke arahnya.

"tidak, aku tidak berbohong " suara ku terdengar lantang dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"baiklah, kali ini aku percaya dengan mu" aku memutar tubuhku menghadap cermin berniat menghapus bekas riasan diwajah ku.

"jadi kapan kau bersedia menjadi kekasih ku?" gerakan tangan ku terhenti mendengar ucapannya, Hoseok sering kali mengungkapkan perasaan nya kepada ku tapi aku tak pernah menerimanya, bagi ku memiliki kekasih tidak terlalu penting untuk saat ini dan aku juga tidak merasaan perasaan apapun kepadanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa ?" suaranya terdengar sarat akan kekecewaan mendengar jawaban ku.

"karna dia milik ku" suara yang terdengar dingin dan begitu berat membuat ku terlonjak seketika begitu mendengarnya.

Secepat kekuatan angin pandangan ku dengan segera mengarah ke asal suara tersebut, dan disanalah dirinya berdiri dengan begitu angkuhnya. Dia menatap Hoseok seolah ingin membunuhnya detik itu juga.

Dirinya melangkah mendekati ku menimbukan suara ketukan sepatu dan lantai yang terdengar seperti alunan kematian.

"karna dia milik ku, sesuatu yang menjadi milik ku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi milik orang seperti mu, karna kau tidak pantas bersaing dengan ku untuk mendapatkannya yang hanya diciptakan untuk ku"

.

.

.

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

**SHADOW**

 **5 OF ?**

 **WARNING !**

 **THIS YAOI , BL , MATURE , BDSM , ANGST**

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

 **ENJOY READING !**

.

.

.

" _ **karna dia milik ku, sesuatu yang menjadi milik ku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi milik orang seperti mu, karna kau tidak pantas bersaing dengan ku untuk mendapatkannya yang hanya diciptakan untuk ku"**_

 _Dia Kembali._

Kembali membuat darah ku berdesir berharap begitu mendambakannya, kembali membuat ku berharap akan dirinya.

Aku mencoba menahan ribuan kupu-kupu yang mendorong kuat dari dalam tubuh ku untuk menunjukkan betapa bahagianya aku mendengar ucapannya yang begitu, _possessive._

"Maafkan saya Tuan Kim." Dia tidak menjawab ucapan Hoseok, melainkan menatapnya tajam.

"He is Mine."

 _Ya Tuhan._ Perutku menggelitik mendengar ucapannya, diriku hampir bersorak bergembira mendengar ucapannya yang begitu _angkuh,_ seolah begitu mendambakan ku.

 _Dia Pembohong. Dia pembohong ulung. Dia mengatakan itu karna ingin mempermainkan jalang seperti mu._

Sosok itu kembali. Kembali menjatuhkan semua harapanku atas seorang Kim Taehyung, Memaksaku kembali merasakan kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan.

"bercerminlah terlebih dahulu sebelum merebut apa yang sudah menjadi milikku." Aku menahan napas ku dan melirik ke arah Hoseok yang menundukkan kepalanya begitu mendengar ucapan yang diberikan Kim Taehyung.

 _Ini berlebihan. Aku merasa ucapannya begitu menyakit perasaan Hoseok._

Aku menatap ke arah Tuan Kim yang menaikkan kepalanya dengan seringai kemenangan dibibirnya begitu melihat Hoseok yang tidak berdaya melawannya.

"Aku tidak merebutnya." Aku menatap Hoseok terkejut yang kini tengah menatap Tuan Kim dengan tatapan menantangnya.

"tidak ada yang merebutnya disini, karna sedari awal dia bukan milik siapapun. Bukan milik ku dan bukan milik mu juga." Kali ini senyum kemenangan yang terpasang dibibir Hoseok.

"aku memang tidak pantas untuk bersaing dengan mu, karna kasta mu berada di atas, berbeda dengan kami yang berkasta bawah, bukankah kau seharusnya mencari pasangan yang sederajat dengan mu ? bukan dari kasta yang tidak akan pernah dilirik olehmu?"

Aku terpekik saat sebuah pukulan keras mengenai garis rahang milik Jung Hoseok, membuat Hoseok memundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah. Di hadapannya berdiri tuan Kim yang memegang erat kerah kemeja Hoseok dengan napas yang memburu.

Tatapan matanya berkilat marah dan sudah bersiap memberikan pukulan kembali di wajah Hoseok membuat ku segera menariknya menjauh dari Hoseok.

"Hentikan tuan Kim, Ku mohon hentikan." Tangan ku terasa bergetar saat menahan tubuhnya yang kembali memberontak dan berniat menghampiri Hoseok.

" _liatlah betapa jalangnya dirimu membuat dua makhluk tuhan yang begitu mempesona memperebutkan dirimu yang begitu kotor bila disandingkan oleh mereka. Jalang murahan, kenapa kau tidak mati saja"_ sosok dalam diriku kembali mencemooh, menyalahkan semuanya kejadian ini kepadaku

"Lepaskan aku Jungkook, biarkan aku memukulnya."

"Ku mohon hentikan Tuan Kim."

"biarkan aku memberinya pelajaran karna sudah sangat berani mencari masalah dengan ku." Suaranya terdengar semakin berat, napasanyas terus memburu.

"Lepaskan dia Jungkook, biarkan saja dia memukulku? Bukankah dia memang manusia yang tidak bisa dilarang keinginannya."

"Bajingan kau."

"Hentikan Tuan Kim, aku mohon dengan sangat tolong hentikan ini." Aku memeluknya dengan erat saat aku tidak tahu apalagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk menahannya.

"dia sudah salah karena meremehkan mu Jungkook, dia ingin merebutmu dariku!" suara sedikit berteriak saat berbicara dengan ku.

"Dia benar, apa yang Hoseok katakan itu benar Tuan Kim." Lirihku membuatnya dengan segera menatap ku tajam.

"apa maksud ucapanmu?" geraman suaranya begitu menakutkan bagiku, tapi aku harus melakukannya. Apa yang dikatakan Hoseok benar aku bukan milik siapapun, bukan milik Hoseok maupun miliknya.

"kau tidak berhak melarang siapapun untuk mendekatiku, karna aku memang bukan milik siapapun Tuan Kim, bukan milikmu ataupun milik Hoseok, jadi kumohon berhentilah membuat ku berharap banyak dengan mu." Begitu Mendengar ucapanku dia terdiam, tatapan matanya terlihat kosong dan itu membuat sakit saat melihatnya.

Dia terdiam dan tatapannya berubah begitu dingin seketika. Dia menyingkirkan tanganku yang masih memegang tubuhnya. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan beranjak meninggalkan ku tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang sekalipun.

 _Apakah perkataanku menyinggungnya? Bukankah sudah sepantasnya aku meminta kejelasaan darinya?_

 _._

 _._

T.B.C

Aku tahu itu chapter ini gagal banget maaf, aku masih harus memutar otak ku untuk menentukan jalan cerita ini mau dibuat kaya gimana, maka dari itu alurnya terlihat sangat lambat, aku mohon maaf.

Dan maaf juga ini terlalu pendek tapi akan diusahaan untuk chapter berikut lebih cepat dan lebih panjang dari chapter ini. Terima kasih

.

.

.

Stephiie Lee


	6. Chapter 6

**SHADOW**

 **6 OF ?**

 **WARNING !**

 **THIS YAOI , BL , MATURE , BDSM , ANGST**

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

 **ENJOY READING !**

.

.

.

 _Dia menghilang._

Terhitung sudah satu bulan aku lewati sejak kejadian itu dan Dia menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupanku..Aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana ekpresi terakhirnya yang dia berikan kepadaku dan itu mampu membuat jantung bekerja dengan buruk, _begitu buruk._

Dua sisi dalam diriku saling berteriak satu sama lain, meneriaki argumentasi mereka tentang keputusan yang ku ambil.

Satu sisi baik ku memujiku, mengatakan apa yang aku lakukan adalah benar. Keputusan yang ku ambil untuk menjauhinya adalah benar.

Sedangkan, satu sisi buruk mencaciku. Mengatakan bagaimana ke munafikan diriku yang mencoba menyangkal pesonanya. Bagaimana perkataan bodoh yang keluar dari mulut ku menyakitinya.

Dan aku lebih menyetujui apa yang dikatakan sisi burukku.

Aku meremas rambut ku dengan kuat merasakan kepalaku berputar-putar saat suara-suara mereka semakin memekakkan telingaku.

"Jungkook" aku mengangkat kepala ku dan segera merapikan rambutku saat atasan berdiri dengan tegas di hadapanku.

"Jungkook bisakah kau berkunjung ke perusahaan Tuan Kim? Aku membutuhkan tanda tangannya diberkas ini sesegeranya mungkin. Aku tunggu secepatnya." Atasan ku membalik tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari hadapanku.

Meninggalkan sebuah berkas dan sebuah pertanyaan tanpa memerlukan jawaban, ah tidak itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah untuk ku.

Pikiran ku terasa kalut menatap setumpuk berkas yang di tujukannya.

Sebagian hati ku bersorak gembira mengetahui bahwa aku akan bertemu dengannya dan sebagian hati ku merasa begitu gelisah memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan kepada ku.

Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, _untuk saat ini._

Tapi aku tidak memiliki pilihan apapun, aku harus bertemu dengannya sesegera mungkin sebelum jabatan ku terlepas begitu saja karna perasaan ku.

.

.

.

Aku memeluk erat berkas yang berada dalam dekapan ku. Perasaan ku semakin kalut saat lift yang membawa ku bergerak cepat mengatarkan ku ke ruangannya.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan_ batin ku terus menjerit meneriaki perkataan yang sama setiap menitnya. Dan suara lift yang berdenting bagaikan sebuah lonceng kematian yang siap mengantarkan ku ke neraka.

Kakiku bergetar dengan sendirinya saat aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari dalam lift dan mendekati satu-satunya pintu yang berada dilantai tersebut.

Aku menahan napas ku saat menempelkan sebuah kartu pengenal ke monitor kecil dengan tangan yang bergetar.

" Welcome to " sama seperti pertama kali aku berkunjung kesini, sambutan suara mesin itu menyambutku di sertai dengan terbukanya pintu tersebut.

 _Aku melihatnya, aku melihatnya._

Aku melihatnya yang memandang tajam diriku dari balik meja kerjanya. Tatapannya begitu mengintimidasi dan aku tidak dapat membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkannya melalui wajahnya.

Kakiku semakin bergetar saat melangkah mendekatinya, tubuhku mengeluarkan keringatnya dengan berlebihan saat mata gelap tajamnya menghujani setiap langkahku.

"dimana berkas yang harus ku tanda tangani Tuan Jeon?" ucapannya begitu dingin. Sangat dingin dan itu menyakitkanku.

Tidak ada satupun kalimat pembuka yang dikatakannya untuk menanyakan kabarku, dia terlihat begitu asing. Dia bersikap seolah kami tidak saling mengenal.

Dia membaca berkas itu tanpa memperdulikan ku, tanpa mempersilakanku duduk seperti sebelumnya dan itu hanya mampu membuat ku tersenyum miris.

Batinku mencerca mengatakan bahwa inilah yang aku inginkan dan aku sudah mendapatkannya dengan sangat pahit.

"katakan pada atasanmu untuk tidak mengirimmu kembali menemuiku atau dia bisa menghubungi salah satu asistenku dan mereka yang akan segera mengambilnya." Perkatannya mampu membuyarkan pikiranku.

 _Dia membenciku._

Kalimat itu terus berputar dipikiranku saat mendengar ucapannya. Aku tidak pernah merasakan perasaan yang begitu sakit seperti ini dan aku tidak mengerti apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan mataku yang berkaca-kaca darinya, tanganku dengan bergetar mengambil berkas yang diletakannya dimeja.

"Terima kasih Tuan Kim atas ketersediannya waktu anda dan maaf jika mengganggu." Aku mengbungkukkan tubuh ku sebentar dan segera melangkahkan kaki ku pergi dari ruangan itu tanpa mendengar jawabanya.

Tubuhku bergetar menahan ribuan air mata yang berdesakkan dari kelopak mataku.

Aku memejamkan mataku membiarkan airmataku mengalir dengan sendirinya sembari menunggu kedatangan lift yang akan membawaku pergi dari tempat ini dan pergi dari kehidupannya.

Suara dentingan lift yang terbuka membuat ku dengan segera melangkah masuk ke dalam sana. Pintu lift itu hampir tertutup sebelum seseorang menahannya membuat ku terkejut.

Dia ada disana, dia berada tetap dihadapanku dengan menahan lift tersebut, dia _Kim Taehyung._

"aku memberimu sebuah pilihan." Suara nya terdengar mencekamkan masuk kedalam telingaku.

"menjauh dari pria bajingan itu atau menjadi milikmu."

"kau harus memilihku karna…." Napas ku terasa berhenti menanti sambungan dari ucapannya.

" _ **aku tahu kau begitu sangat menginginkan ku Jeon Jungkook."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

TBC

Yang kangen sama ff ini mana hayoooooooooooooo…

Sebelumnya aku mau bilang terima kasih untuk yang sering kasih masukan buat tulisan aku, aku ga merasa tersinggung sama sekali hehe. Karna emang kenyataan begitu jadi terima kasih atas masukannya.

Terus kenapa ff nya pendek? Sejujurnya aku orang yang gabisa nulis dibawa tekenan jadi aku nulis semampunya aku. Maaf yaaaa

Alur nya kecepetan ? aku malah merasa ff ini itu alurnya yang paling lambat, karna aku emang menyembunyikan siapa taehyung disini jadi aku langsung ambil point inti mereka ketemu makanya alur ini serasa kecepetan. Untuk penjelasan tentang Taehyung akan di bahas di saat yang tepat jadi nantikan aja ff ini ya.


	7. Chapter 7

**SHADOW**

 **7 OF ?**

 **WARNING !**

 **THIS YAOI , BL , MATURE , BDSM , ANGST**

 **DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !**

 **ENJOY READING !**

.

.

" _ **aku tahu kau begitu sangat menginginkan ku Jeon Jungkook."**_

Pintu lift itu tertutup setelah dia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Aku hanya mampu terdiam merasakan Jantung ku yang berdetak sangat keras tanpa henti. Tanganku meraba dinding lift mencoba bertumpuh disana.

Kalimat laki-laki itu bukanlah kalian yang baik aku tahu itu, kalimatnya seolah mengejekku dan aku harus mengakuinya bahwa apa yang dikatakannya adalah sebuah kenyataan.

Seseorang dalam diriku berbicara kembali, mengejek ku seperti sebelumnya tapi aku tidak terlalu memperdulikannya kali ini, pikiranku hanya terpaku akan ucapan laki-laki itu.

" _jangan bersikap bahwa kau ini orang suci, sialan. Kau hanya perlu mengiyakan ucapannya dan dia menjadi milikmu seperti yang selama ini kau inginkan."_ Sisi burukku berteriak marah menanggapi tingkahku yang seperti orang bodoh.

Aku menyetujui ucapannya, kenyataan bahwa aku ingin dia menjadi milikku adalah keinginan terbesarku saat ini, tapi menjauhi Hoseok bukanlah kenyataan yang bagus. Aku lebih mengenal Hoseok lebih dari aku mengenal laki-laki itu.

" _jangan menjadi seseorang yang tamak dengan menginginkan mereka berdua dasar jalang."_ Sosok jahat itu kembali berbicara dengan kasar memukul perasaanku.

Benar siapa aku yang menginginkan mereka berdua di saat yang bersamaan? Bukankah aku terdengar seperti pelancur jika seperti itu? Ah bukan, aku memang pelacur karena begitu menginginkan sosok Tuan Kim dalam hidupku.

" _kau memang pelacur jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau lebih baik dariku."_ Pintu lift yang ku tumpangi terbuka seiring denganUcapan kasar yang ku terima dari sisi jahatku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari dalam lift secara perlahan, kepala ku terasa berputar-putar, pandangan ku mulai berbayang. Aku berjalan dengan sangat perlahan bertumpuh pada dinding disamping.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku, ucapan laki-laki itu dan sisi jahat ku terus berputar-putar dipikiranku.

"Tuan Jeon!" salah satu orang yang mengenalku berteriak memanggilku saat melihat tubuhku jatuh terduduk begitu saja.

"apakah anda baik-baik saja Tuan Jeon?" sosok yang tadi berteriak memanggilku menghampiriku. Tangannya mengguncang bahu ku perlahan mencoba menyadarkanku.

"Ya." Suara ku terdengar begitu pelan, aku bahkan tidak yakin bahwa sosok ini mendengar apa yang baru saja ku katakan.

"anda bisa beristirahat disini dulu Tuan jika anda merasa kurang sehat." Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dengan cepat menolak usulannya, karena _aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya untuk saat ini._

"tidak perlu. Aku akan langsung kembali ke kantorku saja." Ucapku mencoba berdiri dengan dibantu sosok itu.

"kau ingin pergi dengan kondisi yang seperti ini? Yang benar saja. Apakah kau menginginkan aku mati karena mengkhawatirkanmu?"

 _suara itu._

 _Suara itu, surat berat yang sangat ku kenali._

 _Suara milik seorang Kim Taehyung._

Aku mencoba menolehkan kepalaku ke belakang dengan perlahan dan menemukan dirinya yang sepertinya baru saja keluar dari dalam lift.

Matanya memandang tajam diriku dan seperti sebelumnya aku hanya mampu tertunduk jika dia menatap dengan pandangan seperti itu.

Dia berjalan menghampiriku dan berdiri tepat dihadapanku. "aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Ucapnya begitu saja. "tidak perlu, aku bisa kembali ke tempatku sendiri Tuan Kim." Ucapku menolak tawarannya begitu saja membuatnya mendesis tidak suka dengan ucapanku.

"aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu bukan? Bahwa aku sangat membenci sebuah penolakkan Tuan Jeon Jungkook." Tatapannya semakin mengintimidasi diriku bersiap untuk beragumentasi dengan ku jika aku menolaknya.

"Tapi Tuan Kim –"

"berenti menjadi keras kepala Jeon Jungkook. Cukup turuti apa yang aku katakana saat ini." Suara meninggi seiring dengan penolakanku.

"kau akan pulang bersamaku apapun yang terjadi." Ucapannya yang penuh penekanan membuat ku terdiam.

 _Sialan, kenapa aku harus selalu merasa lemah jika menyangkut dirinya_

"kau sakit, dan aku harus memastikan bahwa kau pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat dengan cukup." Suaranya kembali seperti biasa.

Tangannya terulur menarik pinggangku dan aku tidak menolak saat dia dengan perlahan menuntunku dengan perlahan.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku saat merasa semua orang yang berada di lantai ini menatap ke arahku. "berhentilah bersikap merendah seperti ini, kau akan menjadi milikku dan kau harus terbiasa dengan semua ini." Dia berucap pelan tanpa memandang ku sama sekali.

 _Miliknya? Aku bahkan belum memastikan hatiku untuk memilihnya._

Aku terlalu terlarut dengan pikiran ku hingga tidak menyadari bahwa kini aku sudah berada didepan gedung miliknya dan semua mobil mewah yang terparkir tepat dihadapanku.

"masuklah." Dia kembali menuntunku untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di samping kemudi.

Beberapa detik kemudian dia sudah berada di dalam mobilnya dan duduk di tempat kemudi.

 _Dia tidak menggunakan jasa supir_ dahi mengerut saat melihat dia yang akan mengendarai mobil tersebut.

"aku tidak ingin siapapun mengganggu waktu kita." Dia menjawab begitu saja seolah mengerti maksud pandanganku dan aku lebih memilih untuk diam.

"aku akan menegur atasan mu karena menyuruhmu bekerja disaat kau sedang sakit seperti." Dia berbicara tanpa memandangmu, aku dapat melihat rahangnya yang tegas dengan jarak sedekat ini.

"tidak perlu, aku tidak sakit." Aku membatah ucapannya membuatnya mendelik kesal ke arahku.

"apanya yang kau katakan tidak sakit? Kau bahkan hampir tidak bisa berjalan jika aku tidak menuntun." Aku mengerang tidak suka dengan ucapannya yang seolah mengejekku.

"aku juga tidak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba bisa seperti itu, aku merasa diriku baik-baik saja sebelum datang ke tempatmu." Dia terdiam begitu mendengar ucapanku.

"jangan katakan kalau kau sakit Karena diriku…." Aku terdiam mendengar ucapannya.

"karena itu membuatku terluka." Sambungnya. Matanya menatapku penuh rasa ke khawatiran dan sedikit rasa takut.

Sebelah tangannya menggenggam tanganku dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. "istirahatlah kau pasti sangat lelah." Aku tidak menjawab ucapannya dan lebih memilik terdiam menatap ke luar kaca mobilnya.

Suasana hening terus menyelimuti perjalanan ini sampai kemudian telah sampai di depan rumahku. "masuklah dan istirahat yang cukup jangan paksakan dirimu untuk bekerja terlalu keras." Tangannya terulur membelai surai hitamku.

Senyum tipis terpantri dengan indah dibibirnya dan itu cukup memberikan kejutan menyenangkan dihatiku. "apakah kau marah padaku?" aku tidak tahu bagaimana pertanyaan itu meluncur begitu saja keluar dari mulutku.

Diam terdiam beberapa saat dan menatapku. "aku tidak marah kepadamu, aku hanya merasa marah pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa menjadikanmu milikku se utuhnya."

Ucapannya benar-benar memberikan semua lonjakkan besar dalam hatiku, sisi jahat dalam diriku bahkan tertawa senang begitu mendengar ucapannya.

"maka dari itu aku memberikanmu pilihan kau memilihku atau kau memilih- '"

"aku memilihmu. aku memilihmu Tuan Kim Taehyung. Aku ingin bersamamu."

.

.

.

T.B.C


End file.
